Screwed up
by Wherondale
Summary: Clary Fray is a normal 17 years old girl, except the fact that she is dating her teacher and has no control over her life. But this might change when Jace Lightwood and his family moves to New York, or it might just get even worse.
1. The Affair

**So this is the first Mortal Instrument fan fiction I've ever uploaded, so I felt like this first chapter was kind of messy. But it will get better, I promise! Well, I can tell you guys that they are all human in the story so sadly no demons and shadowhunter badass stuff in it..**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own The Mortal Instrument, that's Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

She walked in the big doors to her school; it was the second week of another boring year at St. Xavier's High. Her fiery red hair braided carefully in a one-sided braid down her shoulder and lighted up her beautiful emerald-green eyes. Clary found herself over at the old locker she got when she first moved to New York, and after one and a half year she'd memorized the code and was able to open the locker without even looking.

Suddenly Clary's thoughts got interrupted by someone leaning over the edge of her locker and smiling at her thoughtful glance. "What class do you have now?" Maya's voice rang in her ears as she followed the voice with her eyes and stared straight at the brown-haired girl. She found her schedule and twisted a piece of hair around her finger. "History" She mumbled and let go of her hair. "With Mr Harris?" Maya asked irritated.

Clary closed her locker rashly and turned around on her heels, "Maya, I don't want to talk about me and John!" She whispered as Maya was back on her left side. "Especially not here, and you know that." She continued. Maya let out a weird sound and Clary had to turn her head in confusion. "Well, I just think it completely wrong. He's 24 years old Clary, and your freaking teacher!"

Clary gave her an angry gaze and pulled her into the nearest rest room, "Don't even get me started on what kind of trouble you two could get into id somebody found out…" She said, her voice shaking a bit. "I know Maya, that's why you can't start a conversation about him in the hallway like that." Clary interrupted her and turned around to the small mirror over the sink signalling that the discussion was over.

When she got to the class she was over 10 minutes late and found her seat quietly, without even thinking she started letting her pencil run down the paper in fine, even strokes. She jumped a little when John's voice rang in her ears and the class got dismissed. She gave her teacher a sweet smile letting her green eyes meet his dark blue only for a second.

Clary was heading to next class and prayed for the time to run faster. After school she had tutoring in English and history. She weren't exactly the student in this school that needed tutoring the most, but this were the only time she got to meet John legally. So she failed a few tests lately and suggested tutoring as a good way to catch up on the stuff she already knew.

After school she sat at a table in one of the study rooms, she watched as John talked about some historical event in British history that she couldn't care less about. His eyes were so focused and she had to wonder why he found it so interesting.

"Clary, you aren't listening at all." He said calmly gently touching her palm. She lifted her head and smiled, "Yes, yes I am.. So King something the second, or third killed his wife because she-" "No, eighth. King Henry the eighth." He cut her off and handed her a pen.

"John, what's up with you? You're acting all weird." She said concerned and bent over the table to get closer to his lips. "Nothing, I just thought that for once we could actually study." He said before a smile covered the thoughtful look on his face. Clary tilted her head to the side and smirked confident at him, her lips lightly brushing near his.

She let herself get closer to his body and kissed him again slowly, they had forgotten all about the evil King and his wives. She went over to his side of the table and backed up to the wall with his mouth exploring her neck and trailing its way closer to her mouth. She let out a quiet groan uncertain if he heard it or not. A few moments later her phone began to ring in her pocket and she quickly pulled herself away from him. On the front of the phone was a text from her mom asking if she was heading home soon.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter, review if you liked it.. or didn't like it. I hope I can write more soon, and don't worry Jace, Isabelle and Alec are on their way into the story :)**


	2. Morning Coffee

**So, I already had the next chapter and wanted to post it. I'm not a fan of fan fictions where you get one chapter every second month..**

**Yeah, well so here is it ! And I hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the Mortal Instrument. Or Jace and Clary or any of the other TMI characters, even as much as I wished I did.**

* * *

Clary turned her phone around in her small fingers and checked the time again. She sat at a table in a corner of one of the local Starbucks café waiting for Maya to meet her. They had this routine; they always went there Saturday morning before they made any other plans.

"Hey girl!" She heard the familiar voice behind her back and turned around to see Maya finding the chair and sitting down. She had ordered two black coffees and sent one of them down to the edge of the table, over to Clary.

"Hi, so.. Pandemonium tonight, nine o'clock " Clary laughed and took a sip of her coffee. Maya nodded her head and gave her a thumb up, cause' she had her whole mouth filled with a muffin and could not speak at the moment.

Clary liked hanging out with Maya, they had been best friends ever since Clary moved to Brooklyn. When she started at St. Xavier's she'd had a rough time, it was hard making new friends when you were perfectly fine with the friends you had back home.

But Maya wouldn't give up and invited her to hang out with some of her friends, including Jordan Mayas boyfriend. He was a nice guy, and Maya was always happier when he was around.'

And Maya had tried her best to hock Clary up with one of her one guy friends, such as Simon. But no, Simon was staying in the role as Clary's best guy friend, nothing more than that.

Of course Maya had stopped her stupid hock up game when Clary four weeks ago told her that she was seeing someone, and that this someone was John Harris. Maya had threatened her, telling her she would go to the principal if she didn't end it. But Clary knew she would never try to ruin her friends' life like that.

Clary started telling Maya what had happened at school the other day, mostly to fill in the awkward silence that suddenly surrounded them. "What about you? I didn't even see you yesterday." Clary finished and looked up in her friends brown eyes and smiled.

As Maya started talking Clary's gaze flew around the tiny coffee shop, before her eyes landed on a couple of teenagers. They were probably around the same age as her. It was one girl and one boy, she guessed they were siblings. The girl was tall and beautiful, she had dark hair and eyes and Clary instantly felt a bit insecure about her own body.

The boy had the same dark hair, but in contrast to the girls dark eyes his were light blue. Like ice. He looked kind of bored with the conversation he had with the girl and stared at the exit.

"He's here.." He said and got the girls attention within seconds. She stood up and walked over to the door. Exactly the same time as a blond boy walked in, "oh my god." Clary heard Maya whisper under her breath.

And she was definitely right, the boy with golden blond hair and eyes in nearly the same colour took a few steps and closer to the where the other boy where sitting and nodded a guyish 'hey' to him.

He found a seat near one of the windows and sat down. "Jace, don't you ignore me like that! You know I hate it when you don't listen!" The girl spoke angrily to the golden boy whose name obviously was Jace.

"I'm not ignoring you Izzy, you're just talking way too much. And sometimes my brain just doesn't register what comes out of your mouth." Jace said with a confident smirk on his mouth. And the girl Izzy, -she guessed it was some sort of abbreviation- rolled her eyes.

My phone vibrated on the table, and the big letters Oregon popped up on the screen. It was the nickname I'd given John as a disguise. Cause' he had just moved from Oregon to New York when I met him at one of the bars in downtown Brooklyn.

-Still coming to my place later?, she read. Shit. She had double-booked the night and had totally forgotten about the meeting with John later.

-I'm so sorry, but I can't this evening. I'll make it up to you! Promise!. She wrote back and laid the phone in her bag.

"How the hell can somebody be so perfect?" Maya asked still stealing looks over at Jace and the others. "Don't you have a boyfriend Maya, Jordan. You remember him right?" Clary teased and licked the coffee off her spoon.

"You're funny.." Maya responded in a sarcastic way. "Of course I remember him. But seriously that guy-"She continued, but couldn't find the right words to describe him. And it was hard to describing him.

"But you Clary, you could need a new boyfriend." She mumbled and looked down in the tabletop.  
"Really, you really want to start this conversation again Maya. You can't even go five minutes without bringing us up. It's not that wrong you know!" Clary said determined, her voice shaking a bit from the fact that she actually knew it was wrong.

"JACE! What are you doing?" Izzys voice rang in the café and Clary turned her head to look at the group again. "Nothing, I'm just making this morning a bit more fun." Jace silky voice said so soft that it gave Clary a small shiver down her back.

Clary turned around exactly in time to see Jace pour a blank liquid in his ice coffee. And the other boy took the coffee from him and threw it in the trash can. "Alec, what was the point of that!" Jace said irritated.

"Well, apart from the fact that you are not getting drunk at twelve o'clock at a Starbucks. You always act so stupidly when you're drunk!" He said and brushed his hands on his out washed grey tee.

Maya spoke up and started getting up from the table, "Are you coming Clary. You know, it's not nice to stare!" She teased and Clary followed her. Her mind still surrounded by the image of the small group of people. "Yeah, I'm coming.." She answered emotionless and walked out the door after her friend.

* * *

**There you go, hoped you liked it! If you liked it review, and if you didn't like it, review and tell me why ! :D **


	3. The Day Before The Day

**You're welcome guys, I thought it would be smart to update the story often so that you got to understand the story a bit better in the beginning. I really hope you like it. This is the first time I actually liked my own chapter, so maybe some of you guys will too! :) **

**And of course, I would be really grateful if you reviewed it, even if you didn't like it. Just maybe tell me why not :P **

**Disclaimer: As you probably already know The Mortal Instrument isn't mine, the books belongs to the wonderful author Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

_Jace's POV. _

"No Izzy, I really do not want to come shopping with you!" Jace said in an irritated voice. He brushed his fingers through his blond hair and tossed her a bored look.

"So you're just going to sit inside the whole afternoon?" She replied and looked disappointed.  
"Of course not dear sister, I'm going to play basket with my two brothers, Alec and Max." He said in a teasing voice.

"Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when you don't have anything to wear to your first day at St. Xavier's tomorrow!" Isabelle sulked. "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. I have plenty of clothes to wear, and I could even go to school naked and it wouldn't bother anyone."

Isabelle let out a long sigh and turned on her 5 inches heels out of Jace room, lifting her hand as a 'goodbye'. Jace grinned and went back to reading his book. But with his lack of concentration he threw the book on his bed and picked up a basketball and went out of his room.

He slowly opened Alec's door, and could easily see his foster brothers black hair. Alec sat in front of his computer and randomly clicked on a page. It didn't even look like he knew what he was doing, and he obviously hadn't registered Jace coming inside.

With the ball still in his hands Jace smirked playfully and lifted his arm, and threw the ball right into Alec's back. He turned quickly around and scowled angrily at Jace. "WHAT?" He cried out and got up from the chair. He picked up the basketball and threw it back at Jace. Jace with his super reflexes caught it before it hit him right in his stomach. His actions planted a cocky smirk on Jace's face and he started to bounce the ball.

"Come, we are playing basket today!" He said confidently to his brother. "Max!" Jace shouted and waited for his younger brother to appear. "Yeah?" The young boy with big glasses making his eyes look twice as big as they actually was, answered as he came up the stairs.

"You want to play basket with Alec and me?" He asked and smiled at Max, a genuine normal smile. He really liked his little brother, and he didn't bother spending time with him. Not that he didn't like hanging with Alec, he was his best friend. And he'd been that since Jace moved in with the Lightwood's at age ten.

But Max was just such a kind-hearted person, and when he was around Max he actually forgot all the bad memories from his childhood. How his parents had brutally past away in a car crash, a crash that would haunt Jace for the rest of his life.

"Yes, sure!" Max giggled and ran up the last few steps. When he made it to Alec's bedroom door his glasses hanged lopsided on his nose, and he had to press them a bit closer to his eyes.

"Fine, I'll play too." Alec gave in and snapped the ball away from Jace. "Hey, that's not fair!" he snorted and hit Alec in the shoulder. "Well, neither is hitting me.. But you did it anyway Jace." Alec chaffed.

When they got outside they used the large parking spot in front of their new house. Some people here in New York would probably use a more fancy word like mansion or residence. The Lightwood's had impressive jobs and earned a lot of money, but Jace couldn't care less about how much money his adoptive family earned. He was just glad he had a roof to live under. Anyway, they had sat up a basket there a little while ago.

Max started bouncing the ball and ran to the basket and tried to throw the ball up in the air, but failed since his short body wouldn't throw it high enough. Alec and Jace's eyes meet and they both started laughing.

_Clary's POV._

Clary was walking down the streets of Brooklyn when her phone started ringing, an awful, embarrassing tone that Maya and Simon probably had given her yesterday at Pandemonium when she had left her phone in their custody.

"What's up Fray?" Simon's voice rang in her left ear. "Nothing, just walking home." She replied, "By the way, thanks for the beautiful new ringtone." She could hear Simon laugh his dorky, sweet laughter that it always lifted the corners of her mouth .

"No problem." He answered her. "Why did you call?" She asked curiously.  
"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to hear the voice of my favourite girl you know!" He teased and let out another funny noise. "But seriously I just called because I am really, really bored and you usually don't have anything to do-"he continued, but Clary interrupted him, "Hey, that's not true Lewis!" She said determined.

"Fine, maybe not. But it's always funny to argue with you." Clary just sighed and then the whole conversation was forgotten. And she just talked randomly about nothing with Simon for the rest of the way home.

When she got to the front door of her house she walked inside. She could hear the TV, signing her mother was home. After her father and brother had died in a horrible car crash when they still lived in LA, her mother hadn't been the same. She slept a lot and ate less than usual. The only thing that kept her going was her paintings. And even though it were many years ago she hadn't gotten back to her normal life.

Clary felt bad for her mother, but still she always felt this anger towards her too. She had lost someone she loved too, and after the accident she had to take care of herself in many ways. She wasn't more than nine years old when it happened. And that's what upset her the most.

Clary rubbed her eyes and cleared her thoughts, she wouldn't think about anything sad now. "Hi Mom, how are you doing?" She asked concerned. Jocelyn smiled and nodded tiredly to Clary. "I'm fine honey." She said emotionless and went back to staring blankly at the tv-screen.

Clary bit her lip and gave her mother a half-smile before she went in to her small room and closed the door.

* * *

**Yeah, well.. If you read this I guess you actually read the chapter too, and then thank you very much! Review if you liked it, or didn't like it and tell me what you thought !:) **


	4. Still a Secret?

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: As I've told you before this is Cassandra Clare's masterpiece, I just write something about her characters. **

**Read, Enjoy and Review :P **

* * *

Clary opened her black autumn jacket and walked in to the school, the weather was awful outside and it was at these days Clary missed Los Angeles the most. The sun and the beach, but then again she had started to love New York more and more in the past few months.

She walked over to her locker and easily stripped her jacket off and tossed it inside. She came early to school that day, and just started walking toward her classroom. She had art first period today, Clary's favourite class.

"Can Clarissa Fray please report to the information desk right away?" A loud voice rang in the hallway. Her heart started beating a bit faster, she hadn't done anything wrong. Well, nothing any other teacher than John knew about. She looked around the empty hallway, turned, and started walking the same way she came from.

"Hi." Clary mumbled shyly and looked at the woman behind a desk. "Ah, Clarissa." She said with an unreadable look on her face. "I can reassure you, whatever Jordan told you I did, I didn't do it!" She defended herself with. Jordan usually blamed stupid stuff on Clary and Simon just for 'fun' when the teachers asked him if he knew anything. Of course he never actually knew anything, Clary thought and threw the woman another gaze.

"No, Jordan Kyle hasn't told me anything. Is there anything you would like to tell me Clarissa?" She asked confused. "NO!" Clary answered quickly, she heard someone giggle a sweet laughter and lifted her head.

And there they stood. She had totally forgotten about the siblings with raven black hair, and the golden boy from the Starbucks. Her eyes widened a bit and she cleared her voice, just in case she would have to talk to them.

"Clarissa, this is Isabelle Lightwood. We compared your schedules and you have four classes together today, and we thought you wouldn't mind showing her to the classes." She said, Clary smiled a shy smile and nodded. "Yeah, of course, that wouldn't be a problem." Clary answered quickly, studying the three of them for a short second before the teacher spoke up again. "Alexander and Jonathan, Clarissa will show you to your lockers too, but you will unfortunately find your way to the classrooms alone. But your schedules aren't as difficult as the junior's." Both of the boys twitched a bit when she said their full names, and Clary already knew the blond guy was Jace and the other one was Alec.

After the students had gotten their schedules and everything they needed Clary started to walk out of the room. "Ehm, so you guys don't have to call me Clarissa, I usually go by Clary." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Isabelle was the only one who answered, Alec and Jace was in a discussion about something Clary wasn't able to hear.

"Mhm, Clary." She smiled a beautiful smile and turned her head to look behind them, and gave the boys a wave with her hand so that they would come closer. "Clary, this is my two brothers Alec and Jace." Oh, so they were all siblings then, Clary couldn't find any resembling between the two of them and Jace.

"So, Clary how long have you been going to this school?" Jace asked to Clary's surprise. She looked up at him and tried to lift an eyebrow, but as always it was a failed attempt. "One and a half year." She told him and smiled tiredly. He nodded and continued his questions, "Does it ever happen anything interesting here?" Clary bit her lip and shook her head. "No. It's kind of a really boring school." She decided to tell him.

They got over to Isabelle and Alec's lockers; they were pretty close to each other so she just walked further down the hall to find Jace's. "I don't need a babysitter you know." Jace said sarcastically,  
"What? I'm just showing you to your locker." She answered irritated.

Clary took up her phone to see what time it was, she still had a bit of time before class started and she started walking faster. Then she stopped in front of a dark blue locker and laid her hand on it. "Here you go." She sighed and leaned her back against one of the other lockers.

Suddenly her phone lighted up and Oregon streamed over the screen, but Clary didn't notice it. "Oregon? What kind of name is that?" Jace asked in a voice that made her unsure if he was being sarcastic or just curious. "What? Nobody!" She cried out and cancelled the call. "Boyfriend trouble?" He asked with a stupid smirk on his face as he opened his locker. Clary just rolled her eyes at him and started walking towards Isabelle.

When they'd gotten to class Isabelle found a seat next to Clary and Maya and started telling them about her life. "Where did you guys live before moving to New York?" Maya asked and sent Izzy a pretty smile.

"Los Angeles." Isabelle replied quickly and brushed her long fingers though her black hair and smiled. "It's quite a change; the weather is so much more unpredictable here." She laughed sweetly and looked down at her painting again.

"Yeah, you don't say that." Clary smiled a wry smile and let her brush float over the paper.

"Clary lived in LA too." Maya explained, she had totally forgotten about the art project and dug her shoulder in to Clary's. "No way, that's so cool. Is it a long time ago?" She asked and painted something in a red colour. "Yeah, quite a long time ago now, I was ten years old when we moved." She said shyly. "I've lived in a lot of different places, but only for a short matter of time." Clary tried to smile, but her face wouldn't react the right way and she guessed it looked kind of stupid.

…

The hours went by pretty fast and it was third period, math. She was sitting next to Isabelle, as one of the few persons she knew in that class. Math wasn't Clarys favourite subject, and she actually had to work hard to keep a good grade in the class.

As the teacher went on telling about how to find the x when you only knew the y in something really uninteresting, Clary fell into her own thoughts and as usual she started drawing on her notebook.

"Clary?" Isabelle's voice rang in her ears and she snapped out of her own thoughts, "What?" she asked and looked at the tall, beautiful girl.

"It's lunch now, and I just wondered if you wanted to sit with Jace, Alec and me?" She said with a hopeful voice. Clary knew how it felt being new to such a big school as St. Xavier's, so she smiled and nodded lightly.

When they got into the cafeteria it was already a long line waiting to buy the gross-tasting food they served here. Clary let out a relieved sigh when Izzy found the table her two brothers already sat at, and didn't go to the line of people to buy food.

"Hey guys." Izzy said happily, and both Alec and Jace sent her a normal, nice smile. "Hey sis, how has your first hours been?" Alec asked politely and took a sip of his water bottle. "Yeah, did anyone comment on your new clothes, you know the one you had to buy all alone yesterday?" Jace teased and imitated Isabelle's voice at the end of his sentence.

She just smiled cockily and threw her hair behind her shoulder, "Yes Jace, someone actually did!" She replied confident and Clary wondered where she got her smart comments from.

After sitting in silence just listening to the others talk a few minutes, Clary discovered Maya and Jordan walking towards them and she waved her hand.

"Hey, guys." Clary said softly and made place for them to sit down, and then she introduced them for each other. She was glad to see that none of them tried to act cocky and irritating at the moment.

After eating and chatting lightly with the newcomers they went apart and left the cafeteria. Isabelle and Clary still had one hour left together and that was history. They got to the classroom and sat down at one of the desks near the window.

Clary looked toward the door every time someone walked in, thinking it might be John. She smiled when he finally walked in; he carried a laptop and a DVD, she could hear the many whisper-cheers streaming around from student to student.

John started a movie that should be about the Victorian times, but she knew John well enough to know it would probably not be anything about their projects in history. He hated boring movies and wouldn't pick out one himself.

And Clary had guessed right, the movie was pretty good, even though she didn't watch that much of it. She used half of her time thinking about the new students, Isabelle was a really nice person, and she hadn't talked that much with Alec, but he seemed ok too. Jace however, she hadn't decided if her feeling toward him were positive of negative yet, but if he continued his arrogant, stupid self she was pretty sure it would end up being negative feelings.

When the class were dismissed Clary waited for John, she pretended she would ask him about some history stuff.

Whey they walked towards the hall someone familiar appeared and she let out a sigh. Jace stood in the hallway with his phone in his hands and texted brutally, like the person he texted didn't agree to whatever they texted about.

"Well, thank you Mr Harries. I think I understand it now." Clary tried to sound normal, even thought she was kind of nervous about him seeing them together.

"Hey, Clary!" Jace said loudly from where he was standing and walked over to her. She closed her eyes, and let out a silent breath. "Hello Jace." She answered and took a step aside, careful not to stand too close to John.

"Oh, you must be one of the new students? I'm John Harris, I teach history and English here at St. Xavier's." John said, and Clary clenched her teeth together. Why, why did he have to start a conversation with Jace, why now? Clary asked herself as she smiled falsely at Jace.

"Yes, that's right. I'm Jace Lightwood. My family and I moved to New York from California a few weeks ago." Jace told him and tightened his grip on the phone in his hand.

"California? Oh, I moved from the neighbour state a little while ago. Oregon." He said, and Clary could hear a bit of proudness in his voice. That made her crack a little smile.

But when Clary discovered Jace wired facial expression she stiffened. Then he sent her one of his stupid smirks and said in a low voice, "Oregon, really." And sent Clary an unreadable look.

Then she remembered the conversation with Jace earlier that day, and it gave her a cold shiver down her back. SHIT.

She tried to look as innocent and ignorant as possible, before she told them she had to run because her mother were picking her up and she wouldn't be late. Of course this was a complete lie.

As she walked out of the school building her stomach started aching and she kind of felt sick. If Jace knew her dirty little secret, Clary had no reasons to believe he wouldn't run straight away and tell the principal or even worse, the police.

* * *

**So that was the chapter, as I usually say review if you liked it or didn't like it. ( Just, maybe tell me why not :) **

**Hope to update soon ! **


	5. Night sky

**Next part of the story is here guys, hope you like it, and I wanted to say thank you to the people reviewing and following my story so far! I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: Jace, Clary, Izzy, Max, Alec is all in the ownership of Cassandra Clare.  
**

* * *

It was Tuesday night and the light illuminated the streets of Brooklyn while Clary walked out of her apartment door. She locked the dark brown door and started walking fast down the road. Her mother wasn't home tonight; she would be staying at one of her friend's house as she did from time to time. Clary increased her speed until she was jogging on the sidewalk. This part of Brooklyn was always pretty quiet, that's why she loved running here.

As she ran music was drumming in her ears and she tried to keep the rest of the world out of her mind. She used to listen to more old-fashioned music, so right now her phone played Cold as Ice by Foreigner, she found herself more concentrated when these kinds of songs rang in her ears.

While running she looked down at the ground and she had started to breathe more heavily after she had made it to the end of the park.

Suddenly a dark shadow moved on the side of Clary. Her heart jumped a bit, but nothing more happened. She continued to jog, after a few minutes another shadow popped up and she felt a cold hand reach around her wrist.

She stopped and spun around to face a middle-aged man looking at her face, studying her as if she were a piece of meat. He wore a black hoodie and greyish pants. He had light, tired skin and brown eyes. She tried to pull her hand back from his grip, but he was stronger than he looked like.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" the man asked.  
She resisted his grip one more time, but he just wouldn't let go. Clary soon realised he probably was a homeless guy and she would've felt sorry for him if he wasn't scaring her as much as he was.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She said grateful her voice didn't crack and shook as much as she thought it would. The man just snorted and took a step closer to her.

Clary's eyes widened a bit when she saw his face full of scars and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Can you please let me go?" She asked as polite as she possibly could get in a situation like this one.

"Just if you do me a favour little girl." He said in a scary voice that made the hair on Clary's arms raise. She just shook her head and wondered how loud she would have screamed for someone to hear her. A fainted sound still played in her left ear but she was unsure which song it was.

"I'm not doing anything for you, and you should just let me go now, before I call the police!" She replied in a threatening voice. The homeless guy just laughed at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and how are you supposed to do that?" He asked in a creepy voice.

And he was kind of right, even though her phone was in her inner pocket she wasn't able to reach it with him holding her wrist like that. They stood still in silence a few seconds before Clary heard fast footsteps tracing down the road.

Her mind went to all the bad things that could happen now, but in the next second she saw the familiar blond hair of the golden boy she had so desperately ignored the whole day at school.

The man holding Clary's wrist tried to pull Clary with him, she had no idea what he actually wanted or where he was going. Jace jogged down in their direction, it didn't look like he had seen them yet, or maybe he just didn't care.

But when he was near enough to see them in the shadows under the trees he jogged over to them. Clary could see the homeless guy didn't know what to do, and she exploited this opportunity to get away from him.

The man ran into the dark again and Clary sighed silently, even as much as she didn't want to admit it her heart was beating really fast and she walked shakily out on the road again.

Jace came up by her side and asked her what had happened, and suddenly she felt this anger toward him. "I would've handled that perfectly fine alone." She said instead of answering his question.

"No, you couldn't." He said and took her hand to examine her wrist, "It's most likely to become a bit blue. He held you pretty hard." He said as if he knew exactly what he was doing. Clary pulled her arm carefully out of his grip, and in contrast to the hobo, Jace gently let go of her hand.

Her heart was still beating fast, but this time it wasn't because she got scared or at least not in the same way.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Are you following me?" She asked in a fiery voice. Jace let out a little laughter and grinned. "Clary, I don't even know where you live. Obviously we have the same jogging route." He said sweetly. Clary rolled her eyes and started walking home, she had no idea why he irritated her so much. It might be because she had some weird feelings for him. He was such an ass, but at the same time he had something special about him.

"Hey, Clary?" He asked confused and jogged up by her side again. She looked up at him with her glowing emerald green eyes and asked a stubborn "What?" at the same time as she turned around.

Jace looked even more confused not understanding why she was so angry. "I was just going to ask you if you are far from home?" He said quietly. "Yes, why?" she replied and started walking again.

"You shouldn't walk home alone like that, we are like 2 minutes from my family's house, you could come with me and I'll drive you home." He said loud so that she could hear him.

She tried to raise an eyebrow at him; she could see one of the corners of his lip lift a bit at her failed attempt. "Yeah, and how do I know you're not this psychopath, and when I come with you you're just going to take me to the basement and kill me?" She asked sarcastically.

He stared at her a few seconds before bursting into a perfect loud laughter. He raised an eyebrow at her, him doing it much better than herself. "You really believe that what you just said could actually happen?" He asked, still with a cute laughter in his voice.

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean I will come with you!" She said stubborn and looked up at his perfect face.

No.. What the hell did she just think? She didn't like Jace, or the golden eyes that stared into her emerald eyes.

Clary mentally slapped herself and looked up at Jace again, "Fine, you can drive me home if you want to." She said, trying to make her voice as steady as possible and then she started walking with Jace on her right side.

They didn't talk much on the way to his house, and he hadn't lied. It took only a few minutes to walk to his house. Not that the house was what she would define as a house. This was more like a castle. Something Clary could only ever dream about living in.

When Jace opened the door to the house a little boy with dark hair and large glasses appeared in the hallway, he might be a younger version of Simon, she thought and smiled at him. "Jace!" He said in a clear voice, "We've been waiting for you for like forever!" He said, and Clary couldn't do anything but laugh at the use of the word 'for'.

"Easy Max. I told you, you can't rely on Jace being on time." Alec's voice rang deeper in the hall.  
"I got kind of distracted. Sorry Max." Jace said to them both, contemporaneously as Clary could feel her cheeks get hot and she knew she had blushed.

"Hi, I'm Max!" the boy told her and grinned the cutest smile she'd seen in a long while. "I'm Clary, I go to school with your siblings." She replied and looked up at Jace. "I told you I wasn't a psychopath." He teased and helped her with her jacket. Clary hadn't thought he was the kind of person to actually be capable of helping other people, and here she stood, Jace already helping her twice on the same night.

"Psychopath?" Isabelle came out of the kitchen and smiled widely at Clary- "Clary, do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making pasta." She asked and walked in to the kitchen again.

"No!" All three of the boys said at once and Clary looked puzzled around at all of them. "I don't need to, ehm, Jace told me he would drive me home, so-"She started but Jace's sweet voice cut her off. "No, we meant that Izzy are not cooking anything. Not in the next hundred years!" he said loudly, and you could hear Isabelle's snort all the way from the kitchen.

"You Clary can stay as long as you want to." He told her and smirked his smug smile. "I don't know, I should really get going." She bit her lip and looked from Max to Izzy who came back after a while.

"No, Clary don't leave me alone with these stupid morons, please!" She said in a begging voice and looked at Clary.

She didn't actually want to stay, but at the same time she wanted to see if any of them knew about her relationship with John, so she agreed.

"I've already ordered Chinese." Alec said and grinned a teasing smile to Izzy who smiled sarcastically back at him. Clary felt a stick in her heart and thought of her and Jonathan; how they'd teased each other and she missed him so much.

"Clary?" Jace said and looked at her with a worried face. Dragging her out of her thoughts she replied in a confused voice, "What?".  
"Are you coming?" He said and smiled a genuine smile that she returned and she walked after him into the large house.

In the living room was a gigantic TV and Izzy was already sitting on the couch with her feet close to her body. "Max and I wanted to watch the second harry potter movie. So if you're going to argue with me Jace you can just leave the room now!" She told him in a demanding voice.

Jace raised his hands in the air and shook his head and found his place in the couch. Clary didn't know where to sit in the large couch and it would be awkward to sit only beside Jace, so she found a place in the middle between Max and Jace and tried to feel comfortable there.

She found it kind of weird in the beginning, but after a while when the movie had started and they ate their food she really liked it there. Their house was abnormally cosy and they chattered about random stuff before Max pointed at the screen. "I've never understood that part, why would someone put a sweater on a cat?" He asked and none of them said anything.

Clary laughed cutely and looked at him, "They doesn't actually put the sweater on their cat, not that it would be weird since they're wizards, but they have this cat formed peg, and she is talking about that." She explained and blushed when everyone stared at her. Did she just give them a lecture about Harry Potter?

She looked up at Jace and saw his familiar smirk and she blushed even harder. "How do you know something like that?" Max asked her and sounded quite impressed.

"I- I thought everyone knew that, you know the peg on the fire-" she tried to explain as if it wasn't super nerdy to know something like that. "-Fine, I have this friend, and he made me watch all the movies and told me random stuff about them. That's how I know it" She tried to defend herself, and after a moment they'd all gone back to watching the screen. She thought. When she looked up at Jace he stared straight down at her and he didn't look away when their eyes met as she would've.

"Was this person named after a state?" he asked in a low voice and with this stupid smirk planted on his lips, way to ruin a moment. Clary looked away from him and hissed back, "No, he is called Simon."

"I got to go to the bathroom." Clary told them, but before she could stand straight up Jace had also gotten up and smiled at her. "I'll show you the way, it's easy to get lost her. The rooms all look the same." He told her and laid his hand on her back and showed her out of the room.

"Why are you actually showing me to the bathroom Jace?" she asked and took a step aside so that his hand fell down on his side. "Can't I be a gentleman from time to time?" he joked and looked down at her, she had taken her red hair out of the ponytail, so now her hair fell messy down her back.

"I don't think you want to." She replied and looked him into the eyes. "But I want to know something." She said in a fiery voice.

He raised both eyebrows and gave her a gesture to keep talking.

"I want to know-" she didn't know if she should ask him this, in case he actually hadn't figured it out. But no, Jace wasn't stupid, at least not that stupid. "I wanted to know why, why haven't you told anyone about us?" She asked and gazed down at her black socks.

"Told anyone about us? I didn't know there was an 'us'?" he teased and sent Clary another one of his irritating smirks.

"Can you please stop that for one second Jace!" she demanded and rolled her emerald eyes at his stupid behaviour.

"Stop what? You said it yourself, not that I would've minded it being an 'us' Clary." He continued and she just gazed at him and hit him carefully in the shoulder just to tell him she didn't find whatever he was joking about funny.

"You know what I mean!" she told him with a steady voice and saw his expression tighten a bit.

"It's not my life Clary, I don't have anything to do with what you do with your life. Of course I think it's something really stupid to do. Even a more stupid thing than I would've ever done, but it's not my decision." He said and one of the corners of his mouth lifted a bit. "Thank you." Her voice was just a tiny little sound coming out of her mouth but he heard her.

"So, the bathroom?" he said to change the subject, "It's in that door." He pointed at a white door with the letters WC on and she let out a small giggle. "Really, I couldn't find the room myself?" she asked and smiled at him.

"I wanted to show you the way okay?" he walked back to the others and Clary watched him get out of sight.

When she got back Alec and Max was gone and Izzy told her Max had to go to sleep and Alec's boyfriend had suddenly walked in the door so he had gone off to.

"Oh, ok." Was her reply and she could see Izzy relaxing a bit more. Clary already knew Alec was gay and she didn't understand why Isabelle thought Clary would care about that, even though she found Alec's boyfriend Magnus's style a bit over the top.

They watched a little bit more of the movie before Izzy said she was pretty tired and wanted to go to bed too. Clary felt kind of a panic rush through her and she cast a quick glance at Jace.

"I'm pretty tired too I think I should get home." She told him and started playing with her nails. "Yeah sure, I'll just get the car keys just wait here." He smiled and got up and rushed out of the room.

Clary felt really tired and as she looked at the screen she got more and more sleepy. She looked forward to get into her warm and cosy bed at home. She blinked a few times before her eyelids were too heavy to open, and she couldn't stay awake anymore. It wasn't that weird, last time she checked the time it was midnight and that was a long time ago now. Gosh, she had school tomorrow, and..- the rest of her thoughts died away as the sleepiness caught her and she wasn't in a conscious state anymore.

* * *

**So, that it. Hope you liked it, review if you did, or did not !**

**And I will update as soon as possible ! :) **


	6. Before School

**You get the next chapter already :O **

**This was kind of just a chapter preparing the next chapters, so it doesn't happen that much. But it will later :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I still has to tell you this, but Jace and Clary and those TMI people are not mine. **

* * *

Jace's POV.

He went out in the hallway to grab the keys and while he walked he tried to clear his head of what had happened that evening. Clary was so, he couldn't explain it, she made him feel different in a way no one else had ever done. He shook his head and was on his way back to the room where Clary was waiting.

"So, I got the keys Clary, are you.." his voice died out when he saw the tiny body curled up on their couch. He went towards her with a wry smile, her fiery red hair lied in beautiful long curls down her back in some sort of messy-still-perfect way.

He stood there in confusion for a few seconds before he decided to take her upstairs, she was certainly not sleeping on this hard couch all night and he wouldn't wake her up.

Carefully he lifted her up- she felt like a feather in his arms- and he went up to one of the empty rooms in the large house he lived in.

The bed had already been made perfectly with plain light green bed sheets, blanket and pillows in neatly the same colour. Jace lied her down in the bed and went silently out of the room after he turned the lights off.

Clary's POV.

She opened her eyelids and let the bright morning light stream into her emerald eyes. She rolled over on her stomach and groaned with a sleepy voice down in the green pillow. Wait, green pillow?

Clary shot up and examined the room; it was off-white walls and some unopened cardboard boxes. The door was half-opened, letting a small line of yellowish light into the room. She tried to remember where she was, because clearly it wasn't her own room.

She sighed when the memories from yesterday came to her, but when she remembered herself falling asleep on the couch she blushed and hid her face in the pillow.

Jace was the only one still awake when he got ready to drive her home, so obviously he had carried her into this room.

Clary turned on her back again and sat up with her head resting on the hard wall behind her. Then she caught sight of a pile of folded clothing lying on the bedside. She lifted it up and it clearly had the sense of Isabelle over it. It was a beautiful black blouse with a collar and three buttons. And it even might fit her, the jeans on the other hand was probably at least one size to long for her.

When she tried it on she was positively surprised by the fact that she didn't look like the scary clown she and her brother had been so afraid of at one of the larger amusement parks back in Los Angeles, Six flags she believed.

Clary didn't look like Isabelle of course, with her long skinny legs and perfect curves. No Clary still looked like herself, but with the blouse tucked in the dark blue jeans she was ready to walk down to the kitchen where she heard voices discussing something.

When she got a bit closer she smelled something that could only be burned food, and she smiled. She remembered how everyone had reacted to Isabelle making food the day before and felt kind of sorry for the girl.

"Hey Clary, you're up early." the familiar sarcastic voice belonging to Jace rang in her ears. She felt heat streaming to her cheeks without any reason, god how did he do that?

She smiled and glanced at the people sitting at the kitchen table. Max, with his large glasses and curly black hair, Alec next to him in a torn tee and on the other side of the table, someone Clary had never seen before.

The boy, she guessed him to about seventeen maybe eighteen, had dark hair with a shimmer of glitter in it. He wore bright coloured clothes and held a mug with something hot in it.

She guessed this was Alec's boyfriend Magnus.

"Yeah, sorry.. I was kind of tired. Not that anyone bothered to wake me up anyway." She defended herself and walked closer to them. Nobody answered her statement so she just found a seat next to the possibly Magnus.

Isabelle gave her a mug just like the one Alec and Magnus had smiled tiredly. "It's coffee." She explained and inhaled a deep breath.

Clary took a few sips of her hot coffee and warmed her small hands on the mug. "Sorry Clary, but Isabelle burned our breakfast, so we'll have to stop by Starbucks before school. Ok?" Alec said and smiled a wry smile at her.

She nodded and picked her phone out of her pocket, she hadn't used the phone since yesterday when the homeless man tried to rob her. Her eyes flew up as she saw the number of missing calls and texts she had gotten. 3 text messages from John, 5 missed calls from Maya and one from Simon.

She just texted all of them the same message telling them she fell asleep early and that she were sorry. Clary didn't feel the urge to tell them that she had slept over at Jace's house, or she could say Isabelle, but truly it was Jace who had helped her and asked her to come.

When they outside ready for school, Clary, Isabelle and Jace took the Lightwood's red cabriolet with Jace in the driver's seat. Alec, Magnus and Max drove in Magnus's car, they'd said they could drop Max off to school so Clary and the others had to drive to Starbucks and get breakfast.

Clary sat in silence most of the ride to the coffee shop listening to Jace and Isabelle discuss if they should have a we-are-new-but-super-awesome party over at their house next Friday, since their parents wasn't coming home until Tuesday. "Clary, what do you think? It's a bad idea right?" Isabelle asked her as they walked in to the shop.

Clary's gaze landed first on Izzy, then on Jace before she stared at the menu. "Well, I don't know. It depends on how you define bad idea." Clary started, and when Jace smirked over at Izzy and she sighed loudly, Clary let out a giggle.

"Sorry, but I don't really mind going to Friday night party's." she tried to defend herself and handed Izzy her coffee and bagel.

"Fine Jace, you win. We'll have a party, but only if you give me money for a new dress." She demanded and gazed scornful at him. "I'm fine with that." He laughed and they walked out towards the car again.

'_tonight?, you promised you would make it up to me…' _she read off her phone and smiled a dry smile.

'_fine. Where?' _she replied as she found her seat.

It took a few minutes before he replied and she brushed her hands through her hair. '_My apartment.'  
_She'd never been to John's place before, she didn't even know exactly where he lived.

She looked up after putting down her phone and when she looked into the rear-view mirror she met Jace's golden eyes. Her heart jumped in kind of shock, she wasn't sure if she had actually gasped, but she hoped not and she had no idea why he made her feel that way. She didn't even know if it was a good feeling. But it couldn't be.

* * *

**Yes, so that's it for now :-/ **


	7. The Break Down

**Sorry guys, i haven't posted anything in a month or so. But here you go, a new chapter. I don't know how i feel about it. But i think it made the story go in a totally new direction. **

**So enjoy. Disclaimer: My plot Cassandra Clare's beautiful characters. **

**follow, favourite and review.. + tell me if you see any major grammar mistakes. My usual grammar-checker had a break down.. -,- **

* * *

After getting John's address and wandering though the dark street in total confusion she was ready to give up her search. Clary exhaled and turned around, looking at the sign right in front of her. Then down at her phone.

Unbelievable, she'd just bumped into the right house. It was a normal-sized house, painted light yellow with a dark wooden front door. The lawn was bright green with pretty multi-coloured flowers climbing the yellow brick walls. She walked up the path to the porch and knocked on the door.

Clary fixed her clothes and tried to look at her own reflection in the phone screen. Stupid. He probably didn't even care if her hair was in a ponytail or lying flat down her back.

The door opened and a tall man looked down at her with a familiar grin, his brown-black messy hair and dark blue eyes fixed on her. She smiled carefully back and walked inside when he gestured her to come in.

"You never said it was this hard to find your house. 'It's a yellow house, you'll find it.'" She imitated his dark voice mockingly. "Yeah, I'm never going to trust you again." She laughed as they got to the living room of his house. She glanced around the room and was pretty impressed by the perfection in the decoration. She had guessed John to be more the type to sleep and eat in the house and then leave. Not bothered to make the inside look nice. At least not this pretty.

Clary watched as John went to the kitchen and poured a blank liquid into two glass and came out again. He handed her the glass, but she shook her head, smiling innocently.

"So, any plans for the evening?" she asked awkwardly as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to the couch. John followed her and nodded carefully. "Of course.." he said and picked up something lying on the table in front of them. "batman or the avengers?" He asked and Clary immediately shook her head and groaned. "No. No way." She said and laughed softly. "I'm not watching another movie about super-people." John raised an eyebrow and threw the dvd on the table. "First of all, we don't watch movies about superheroes that often, second what do you want to watch then?"

They ended up watching a movie John picked out, - not about superheroes.- since Clary couldn't decide which one she would watch. Clary sat curled up on the couch with her legs close to her body, she could feel her side touching John carefully and she looked at him and smiled. He didn't look at her, his eyes attached to the screen like they usually was whenever they watched a movie.

"John." She whispered and got his attention. "I'm just going to the bathroom." She continued and got up from her seat and started walking toward the stairs after getting the direction from John.

Second floor was painted off-white and it was darker here than it was downstairs. She walked over to the first door on the left side and opened it. The bathroom was pretty small with only a shower, toilet and sink, but the decoration made it look really great.

She stood in front of the mirror hanging over the sink and inhaled a deep breath. She looked down at her skinny, pale fingers and pressed them against her palm. All she wanted to do was splash the cold water floating in the sink onto her face, why did she have to put on makeup today.

Clary smiled at her reflection in the mirror and turned to walk down to John again, her feet automatically taking step after step. She didn't know why she started to get nervous, maybe it was because she'd never been with a boy this late, at least not alone.

When she came to where they'd been watching the movie just a few minutes ago something felt odd, it was like the feeling you get when you was little and had done something wrong. And you begged to heaven that your parents wouldn't find out. Except, she hadn't done anything wrong, and she was not with her parents. Maybe it was more like the time a few years ago, the day of the accident. The whole day, Clary knew something bad had happened. The disgusting stinging in her stomach, like she was about to throw up and at the hospital when they told her half of her family had died and half of the remaining part of her family was unable to get her life up and going.

The couch was empty and the movie still rolling. If she had to describe the atmosphere in the room, it would be like one of those stupid horror movies where all of the characters die.

"John." She said loudly and waited for an answer. One of the large windows was opened and blew a cold breeze into the living room, something that made the hair on Clary's arms stand up and give her a shiver. "John, seriously this is so freaking not funny." She whispered and as she turned around to lock the window a cold hand closed around her wrist and she winced.

She got a good look at the face of the person grabbing her and let out a scared laugh. "God, you scared me." Her voice sounded a bit shaken.

"I'm sorry. But you are just so beautiful." He said and moved a red curl from her forehead. "Ok, thank you." She replied and was about to tell him that his statement had nothing to do with him being gone, but when her lips separated to let the words out his mouth pressed roughly against her mouth.

She yanked back and looked into a pair of wild dark-blue eyes. Within seconds his body was pressed close to hers again and she could feel his hot lips touch her neck and trailing lower and lower. A tooth rasped her collarbone and she tried to push him away.

The strong smell of alcohol burned in her nose and she threw a gaze at the two glasses on the table and the empty bottle next to them.

"JOHN." She cried and held her hands flat against his chest to push him away, but with her against the wall it wasn't much she could do. John's hands found their way under her shirt and his nails scraped her back. Clary started trembling and tried to yell at him one more time to stop, but it looked like he didn't even hear her.

When his mouth hit hers again she let out a desperate groan and it felt like it made him even more eager to rip her clothes off. "John, please. Stop." She whispered. And for just a second he stopped and looked into her bright emerald eyes.

Her dad had once told her that when he was younger and his father had taken him hunting, he had said "always catch the animal when it's off guard. Only then, you can be sure you've got it under your control." Clary saw this as a chance to get out of his grip as if John was the wild animal.

She sprinted out of the room and found her way to the front door feeling the cold tears streaming down her cheeks and she felt stupid for crying. She didn't look back over her shoulder before she was so far away she was sure she wouldn't be able to see the house. And as she had expected John didn't follow her. He was smarter than that, even when he was drunk.

After she stopped walking she felt how tired her whole body was, the pain in her legs and the headache threatening to blow her brain out. Her gaze fell down at her feet; she had left both her shoes and jacket back at John's.

She fell on her knees onto the hard, icy ground and held her face in her hands. The tears continued streaming down her flushed face and she slammed her fist in the soiled ground and wiped her face. When she could see clear again she looked around and tried to figure out where she was.

The place seemed familiar, and she got to her feet again. The large houses painted in white with fancy cars and bright green lawns. Clary knew where she was, and knowing she was so far from home without a car made her curse angrily. She got up to her feet again and started walking down the road when the voice rang in her ears.

"Hey, Red. I thought I saw a familiar face. Stalking me? " She heard the silky voice shout as he came closer. Clary quickly wiped her face one last time and brushed her fingers through her messed up hair, before he was close enough to see the details in her face.

Jace's golden eyes met her swollen red-green eyes, blank from tears and she looked away.

He smiled his casually gorgeous smile and Clary tried to smile back, but it ended up looking more like a cry for help. She felt his hand touch her back and a sting of pain went through her as his fingers landed on the wounds John made.

"You wish. No, I just left a.." she found herself lost, not knowing what to call her night with John. "ehm. Party." She lied and laughed a false laughter. She could see the disbelief in Jace's expression, but he didn't say anything.

"But, since you're here. You want to come inside?" he asked and pointed to the large house in front of them. Clary nodded carefully and walked after him inside, instantly feeling safer in his presence. She'd felt safe when she was with John too, but this was a totally different safety. Jace made her feel warm and calm and his smile made her forget what had just happened. Even if it just lasted for a few seconds. But he felt better than John had ever felt, and Clary smiled looking at the back of Jace's tee.

* * *

**Sorry if you hated it, but if you liked it... REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE :D i love you. **


	8. Beautiful

**Sorry guys. It was really hard to come up with something for this chapter, but I think it'll be easier now :) **

**Tell me what you thought about it, and maybe even follow? **

**Did you watch the freaking Mortal Instrument trailer, omg it's so awesome!**

* * *

She'd been in Jace's house once before, and that had also started out with Jace helping her in a situation where she looked helpless and tragic. She hated to be so vulnerable, and this was nothing like her. She glared at his back as they walked up the path to their porch, his white t-shirt tight to his muscular back. He walked fast and didn't look over at her as they walked. She had started trembling and wasn't sure whether it was the cold or if it was the aftermath of what had happened back at John's house.

Clary inhaled. What the hell would she do when she got to school tomorrow, her first class was English. She had to sit in the classroom looking at John's tall body as his soft pink lips talked to the class as if nothing had happened. They were the same soft lips that had just been pressed against her neck and lips just minutes ago. She made a crying sound and tugged her arms around herself as an embrace, tried to keep all the bad thoughts out of her mind.

Jace opened the door and smiled carefully, "Sorry about the mess, Izzy is decorating. You know, since we are going to have that party she insisted on decorating and buying all the stuff." He explained and locked the door behind them.

As if he hadn't noticed when they were walking outside, something Clary was sure he had, he drew his eyebrows closer together and lifted one corner of his lip. "What happened to your shoes?" he asked and kicked off his own white converse.

She bit her upper lip and ran her fingers through the already messed up fiery hair. "Nothing." She said to quick and looked down at her feet. "Or, I just forgot them." She tried to explain in a convincing voice. Jace looked at her, not fully convinced, but he didn't bring it up again.

She tried to avoid eye contact with him as he showed her into the living room; the room was decorated with small lights hanging in the roof in different colours. Christmas lights? She smiled a half-hearted smile and stretched her arm out to let her fingers run down the white wall.

Jace' jaw tense and his shoulders stiff in a position, which to her looked really uncomfortable, he gestured for her to sit down.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him as she found a soft seat in the leather couch. He made a sound which sounded like a sarcastic laughter as his eyes attached to hers. "Isn't that what I should be asking you?" he said and sounded nearly at the point of confused.

"No, I'm fine!" she snapped back too rushed and he raised one of his perfect eyebrows, black lashes brushing his eyelids as he lowered the brow again. "Yeah, okay Clary" her name spoken in his voice gave her a funny feeling in her stomach and she had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from smiling. She looked up at him and saw his expression, irritated and frustrated. She knew he didn't believe her, didn't believe that everything were fine. She didn't have a problem with lying, at least not to come up with lies, but her mom and friends had always told her what a terrible liar she'd always been.

And she wouldn't go around telling Jace, a guy she barely knew, what happened to her. It was bad enough that he knew about her relationship with John. -No, the former relationship.- he didn't have to know what had happened this evening. And it wasn't even his problem; he would probably not even care if she told him. What if he told everyone at school, then her whole life would be ruined.

"So, ehm.-" she tried to come up with something to say to avoid the awkward silence. "You, you should tell Isabelle that she's done a great job decorating for her party. It looks beautiful." She tried to make it sound normal and not so forced.

"You are beautiful." She heard Jace's angel voice, her eyes widened and she looked up at him. It didn't look like he was joking. He came a few steps closer and she could line out his perfect facial proportions, his strong jawline and when he opened his mouth to say something, she could see the slight chip in his incisor teeth. The only flaw that reassured her that he actually was human- "you are beautiful, even with mud on your sweater and your hair looking like a mess." Clary looked down on her sweater and found a dark spot of mud and tried to brush it away.

Jace smiled and stood so close to her face that she could feel his breath touching her skin in soft even exhales. Emerald met gold in a short matter of time before Clary inhaled and gazed down.

"I should go, actually, I shouldn't have come in the first place." Her panicked voice rang in the room. She started walking fast toward the door. "Clary." She heard Jace call after her and if she turned around she was one hundred percent sure he had the same confused look on his face as earlier.

Her shoulder hit something and she stopped. "Clary? I didn't know you were here. Are you looking for Jace's 'cause—" Isabelle's voice sounded tired and when Clary looked up at her, she had a large box with something balanced in her hands.

"I'm not looking for Jace." Clary assured her and watched as Izzy sat the box down on the floor. "Alright then, what are you looking for?" Izzy smiled and eyed Clary, starting from her hair down to her feet. "I'm not looking for anything, I was on my way out." She explained and heard Izzy's soft laughter as she said mildly and a bit concerned, "Where are your shoes and jacket?".

Clary did not need a stupid excuse, because in the same second Jace walked in to the room with Max babbling about something he had read in a manga comic-book. So that was the reason he hadn't gotten after her.

She avoided eye contact with Jace and tried to put up a convincing smile.

"Clary!" the little boy sounded excited and stepped past Jace. "I haven't seen you in like forever," he continued and smiled widely.

"Oh, no you haven't." she smiled back, knowing it was only a few days since they had met. "I'm sorry Max, but I was on my way out." She told him and a disappointed look appeared in his expression.

"So you won't be staying? That's lame." He stated and looked up at Jace, who stood still while leaning against the stair railing. His face gave no hints to what he might be thinking, so Clary smiled one last time before she turned around facing the front door. "Bye." She whispered and opened the door.

God, she had thought someone would offer her a ride. But all they did was stare at her, waiting for her to walk out that door.

"Wait." She heard a tiny little voice call out. "You can't go out in this weather. Jace can drive you. Right Jace?" Max smiled at her and she could hear Jace's nearly soundless sigh.

Was that kid a mind reader or something, even if she'd hoped Izzy could drive her and not Jace, it would probably be an awkward drive.

"Yeah. Whatever, I can drive you." He sounded bored and walked toward Clary, picking up the keys.

The weather had become really awful and she was grateful Jace could drive her home. They hadn't said a word since the beginning of the ride when she had to tell him where to drive, but it wasn't as awkward as she'd thought it would be. At least not yet.

They rounded the corner of a department store before she no longer could keep her curiosity to herself. "Did you mean it?" she asked him while she cleaned her fingernails with one of her other fingernails.

"Mean what?" he replied like he didn't know what she meant.

Clary snorted and looked up at him from the shotgun seat. "Don't play dumb Jace, 'cause if there is one thing you're not, it's stupid. The whole thing about me being beautiful. If you were just messing with me, I think I have the right to know." She told him and glared down at her bare feet.

He didn't answer, but a weird expression appeared on his flawless face. "I.." he started and looked her in her green eyes.

They weren't that far from her apartment now and she could see that her apartment floor wasn't lighted up. "I'm sorry Clary, I didn't mean it." He finally said and turned to face the other way.

Clary felt her cheeks turn red and a faint stinging pressed onto her eyes. "Okei, yeah. Fine." She said, trying to hide the disappointment. "Jace, I..I think I'll walk from here." She whispered and fought to keep her tears away from her cheeks.

Jace didn't say anything, which made it even worse. He stopped the car and she hurried to get out before he could see her reddish eyes and heated cheeks. Clary eyed the car from where she stood and when he drove away she started walking toward the apartment with tears dripping out of the corner of her eyes.

* * *

**Review, follow and favourite. I love you guys ! **


	9. your fears and your reality

**Hey guys, sorry for another long wait. And it was probably not even worth it.  
_I hope you like it, but if you don't i'm really sorry. _**

**So review and follow if you want to read more. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of the characters in this story, and you probably know that. But it's Cassandra Clare's beautiful work. The plot's mine. **

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary saw the large door with white paint peeling off clearly now and reached for it with her cold white fingers. After stepping out of Jace's car she had let herself cry in five seconds before she gained control, but as she locked the door behind herself she felt the salty water press on the back of her eyeballs.

Frustrated she brushed her fingers through her red hair. She leaned against the door and let her legs collapse under her and while she rested her head in her palms, the tears came again.

"I didn't mean it.." the words replayed in her mind over and over and she went from sad to angry. He couldn't just tell her she was beautiful and then unsay it- it doesn't work like that. Does it?

It was stupid of her, she knew that, and maybe it wasn't the fact that what he said hurt her that much. It might've been just the aftermath of the whole day. Plus, she was pretty tired.

Clary got up to her feet again and walked into her bedroom, exhausted she found her bed in the dark room and laid down. The bed felt warm, but cold at the same time and she tucked herself in a comforting way as she drifted into sleep.

JACE'S POV

When he'd parked the car and angrily made a scene showing everyone in the house not to bother him, he walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

He drove his fist in the wall beside him and groaned, half in pain, half in irritation. Why, why did he say that? He hadn't meant for her to become so upset, he had seen the look on her face as he told her he had lied. The hurt expression in her bright green eyes, and the way she'd said his name afterwards.

No, he couldn't care, it was best if he didn't.

Jace went down to the kitchen to get some food and found the little, weird ball of a cat they kept as a pet wandering around the bench. "Hey, Church.." he whispered and the cat's head flew immediately in his direction.

The furry thing ran over to him in the slightest hope that he would maybe have some food on him. Not that Jace had anything.

His anger faded after spending a few minutes trying to get rid of Church, the cat actually was good at calming him.

CLARY'S POV

Waking up and going to school today would be the worst thing on her list of the worst things to do, and what she wanted most was to stay home and pretend she was sick.

Knowing that wouldn't be anything but awful when her mom came home drunk and she had to make sure Jocelyn didn't kill herself in the toilet by accident, she decided to go to school and show those bastards she wasn't afraid or would break just because someone said a few hurtful words.

She found a pair of dark blue jeans and a clear white top she could wear, and the shoes she'd bought with Maya on their last shopping round.

After demanding her own hands to stop trembling, she walked out of the front door. She'd decided walking would be the best way getting to school today; it would give her time to think and to clear her head.

The school looked as always, dark and sad. It almost looked like the old building wanted to get away, but was stuck there. It had no chance at running if something bad happened. Not that a building would want to run. Clary sighed and tried to think about something that wouldn't make her brain hurt as she stepped inside.

Many students rushed around and if she hadn't known better, she would've thought it was just another day. Just another day to kill time between weekends, which killed the time until it was another vacation.

Clary found her locker and got the squared English book with a green cover out of it. The walk to the class was pretty short and even after idling down the hall as slowly as she possibly could, she would eventually get there.

And she did. Some students had already found their seats, but there was no teacher to be seen. She played with one of her parted pieces of hair after finding a desk as far away from the blackboard she could get.

Ten minutes later all her classmates had showed up, except a few, but you couldn't count them. They never showed up.

John on the other hand, didn't arrive until the clock showed 8.50 which meant he was more than 10 minutes late. Maybe she wasn't the only one having trouble facing the sunshine today.

She looked down at her book, she'd scribbled a great deal of weird drawings there and she dedicated the next half hour to the drawings, and trying to find out what they were.

John didn't really try to make a conversation with her, and she did not try to start a conversation with him either. She had looked up for only a second and he had stared intensely in another direction. But when the class was over his light blue eyes had crossed hers and she could see the embarrassment shining in them and the sense of guilt was written in his extremely wide, black pupils.

Clary's gaze found another object to examine, and she drew her eyes from his without giving him any sign of forgiveness nor did she show the anger and sadness toward him.

..

She found an unoccupied table in the cafeteria in the free period; the large room was nearly empty. Only a few other students were placed around the tables and most of them sat silently alone with their noses in their computers and sometimes smiling at whatever.

She started to desperately wanting to talk to a real friend, but both Simon and Maya where in classes and she knew none of them would answer her now, so she just picked up her phone and shuffled the playlist with music ringing in her ears.

* * *

**So again, if you hated it, i'm sorry. I kind of hated this chapter too. But i really hope it**'**ll get better. So you shouldn't leave yet. :P**

**FOLLOW, REVIEW AND FAVOURITE GUYS, you know you make me really happy when you do so ':D**


	10. BURN

**So since i used over a month posting a really awful chapter. I wanted to upload this one too, just maybe this is a bit better than the last one. **

**I also just wanted to say that you guys are so awesome! I have over 100 followers on the story and nearly 50 reviews that's 100 followers and 50 reviews more than I thought I would ever get !**

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instrument belongs to Cassandra Clare, plot of the fanfic belongs to me:) 

* * *

It was two weeks since she had left Jace's car and cried herself to sleep. She hadn't talked to either Jace or John, except when school made it impossible not to.

She drove her car, or her mom's car, down the overcrowded streets of New York with Maia and Simon shouting at each other. Maia drove shotgun and Simon had apparently something against that. Something about: Quote, "As a man, I would find myself much more obliged to sit in the front seat. And I can't hear you guys when you're talking to me." Maia sarcastically answered him, saying something about not giving an obliged shit. Which didn't even make sense?

She laughed and parked the car outside one of the beautiful, not-so-famous restaurants in the area. It was something special about it, and after Maia and Simon discovered the place a few months ago they started using the place as one of their usual eating places.

"Why can't you guys shut up and be friends for five minutes?" she asked as she turned around to face them.  
"Well, first of all.. We are friends. But there is something special about our friendship Clarissa. Something only the chosen ones can see. And that.." Simon never got to finish his weird sentence about their friendship, because Maia, who had been raising two irritated eyebrows, hit him in the shoulder as she hissed. "Stop, just stop okay? You make it sound like we got some secret romantic relationship, and we don't! Stop." She laughed at the end and clapped her hands together as if illustrating how hard she hit him.  
"Ohh, but you wish we had Maia. You wish.." he whispered and ran up at the side of Clary as they walked inside the restaurant.

They ordered a pizza together and ate it while laughing and enjoying every minute. It was a long time since Clary had just hanged out with both of them like this, but she realised how much she'd missed it.

"I want an ice-cream." She announced after paying for their food and walking around the street corners. "Well, just buy one then." Maia smiled and pointed at a café with her index finger.

"You're lucky you know. You can eat whatever you want, without ever getting fat." Maia stated which resulted in Clary bursting out in a high pitched laughter. "That's rich coming from you."

"I don't think that's how you actually use that phrase Clary." Simon pointed out and opened the door for both of them.

"Fine, but you can eat just as much as me and not gain a single pound." Clary said looking at her best friend.  
"Okay, I'm convinced. I really want an ice-cream too." Maia grinned and they both bought chocolate flavoured ice-creams with crushed chocolate-ship sprinkle.

With the spoon in her mouth, Clary looked at her to best friends and decided this was her best day in weeks.

At least for now.

When she got home she found her mom on the couch, sleeping. She had a blanket tucked around her and her head rested on the sofa arm. Sometimes Clary just wished there was something she could do, help her in some sort of way. But she never said how, always pushed her away when she tried to help.

Since the clock didn't stop, it had started to get pretty late. She wondered if she should take Jocelyn to her room so she could sleep in her own bed for a change. But if she wouldn't walk on her own, Clary would probably just drop her on the floor. So she decided to leave her in the living room.

When Clary got into her own room, she inhaled the familiar sweet smell of dried ink and peppermint tea. She quickly changed into a light tee and baby blue pyjama shorts. The room filled her with a cool breeze and she realised the window was opened.

She didn't close it, but hurried into bed. She wasn't really that tired, so she turned her old nightlight on, an old lamp which stood on the bedside table. The light shining through it was a week yellow light, and she should probably change the light bulb soon, but she never made time for it.

_In her dream she was in a dark forest with gigantic trees covering the sky like grey smoke. She wasn't afraid, but still she had the feeling of something being completely wrong. Large branches crashed into her face, and she tried to push them back, but they choked her. _

_Wait, choked her? Branches didn't choke you. Scratch you, yes. Maybe even blind you if you were really unlucky. But choke you?_

Her eyes flew open within seconds and she tried to get them to focus. She felt her back pasted to the t-shirt. Drops of sweat stained her forehead and she started coughing. It felt like she had gotten a fever while sleeping, but the unbelievable urge to inhale oxygen, and the lack of breath told her otherwise.

She looked around in the room and suddenly realised what she dealt with.

The thick flames dancing on the floor climbed higher up her wall and spread a heath so great she panicked and just sat there watching it for a second.

The next second a scream so high she would not believe it actually came out of her mouth rang in her ears.

She saw where the fire started and it was from the bedside lamp she had forgotten to turn off. It was probably pushed down by the wind. But she didn't have the time to think more about it, the flames spread fast and it she would get out of the room alive she better get going now.

She had heard somewhere that you shouldn't open doors if you was in a burning building. There was something about checking smoke, but she didn't have time. The door was still unlit and she easily opened it and ran for her mother who still lay on the leather couch. "MOM!" she yelled, and Jocelyn jumped up and gazed at her daughter.

"Get out, it's burning." She said with a voice where she tried to sound calm, but the sound of her shaking voice prevented it.

Jocelyn who still hadn't utterly understood what Clary told her just followed the commands her daughter gave her. They got out of the apartment and that was when the alarm suddenly started ringing in the building. WOW, great security system.

The few other people who lived in the building started walking slowly out of their apartments with tired looks and sleepy hair.

Clary exhaled and started coughing again.

She could hear someone talking on the phone, and assumed they were calling 911. She brushed her fingers though her hair and suddenly her eyes widened. She ran back into the apartment, behind her she could hear her mother shouting her name and grabbing for her tee, but she lost grip as Clary fought her way inside.

She stopped when she saw the large flames covering half of their entrance, but pushed her way aside them and continued half-running, half-walking further in into the room.

How could something spread so fast, like the molecules running through the air, hitting another wall every second.

She had to get herself in to her bedroom; she had to get the pictures and her dad's book. The one he'd given her for her 10th birthday. She couldn't leave it, he had written in it as he sat by her bedside and told her stories about people fighting evil, while she painted the stories with her crayons.

No, she had to get it.

The amount of oxygen minimalized the farther she got inside the apartment, and she tried to hurry but her legs couldn't get her to the finish faster.

When she reached her room she no longer had to open the door to get inside, the door lay on the floor with a large dark spot on the side. She walked over it and felt the wood crumble under her bare feet.

For some reason the heat didn't bother her that much, but that might be because of the fear that anytime the roof would fall in her head. She opened the bookshelf beside the door and grabbed the dark brown book with her father's nearly unreadable handwriting.

The pictures were gone. She hadn't had time for them.

Her hands keeping the book steadily against her chest as she tried to get out of the room. A small ball of fire caught her t-shirt with a heat that burned her arm, but Clary couldn't stop. And with the smoke pressing down her lungs she was halfway through the apartment when her eyes started to get blurry. The whole room looked like a failed picture, and she tried to blink. Blinking harder and harder, but nothing happened.

The smoke made tears stream down her face, and she tried to inhale a deep breath. Nothing happened, she felt her lungs burn and her throat felt sore.

She could see the door clearly now, and even with water floating in her emerald eyes she saw her mother reaching for her. Clary tried to grab her arm, even though she wasn't close enough to take the outstretched hand in front of her.

The last minute went by fast. She battled with her own legs to keep going, but they started protesting and she fell to the floor. Before she went unconscious she felt two pair of hands getting her and then suddenly her lungs could breathe again. But after that, everything went dark.

When she woke up the fire was gone, and she drew a few deep breaths. The clean air felt strong and good in her nose and she opened her eyes slowly.

She was in a light room, the white walls and ceiling stung her eyes. She looked around and found someone sleeping in something that looked like a very uncomfortable chair. Her mom. Jocelyn with her long hair falling down her shoulders laid huddled in the chair with a blanket around her.

Clary felt unbelievably tired and a few minutes later she drifted into sleep.

The next time she woke up her mom was gone. She was alone this time, and now a few medical machines were placed next to the bed with tubes attached to her arm.

She heard someone come inside and closed her eyes quickly. The footsteps were too strong to be her mother, maybe Simon, or just one of the doctors.

The person coughed and walked over to her bed. She could feel his presence and wanted to open her eyes, but at the same time she wouldn't. If it was one of her doctors she probably had to answer questions, and she was still way too tired to do that.

A hand brushed hers, and goosebumps ran up her arms making the hair on her skinny arms raise.

"I'm really sorry Clary." The voice said and Clary almost opened her eyes in shock. The voice belonged to someone she would never guess it belonged to. But the second she heard the clear, strong voice she knew it immediately.

He left a minute later and Clary opened her eyes to see his messy hair and a dark blue t-shirt showing his tense, large muscles.

* * *

**So , there you go. Who do you think visited Clary in the hospital ? **

**Review and tell me, maybe follow or favourite :) **

**btw, thank you to the person telling me I've written Maia wrong. I won't change it, just start writing the right name from now on :P **


	11. Icarus

**Next chapter already, I feel like I**'**m exceeding myself here. Just kidding. **

**So anyway, I hope you like it. It's finally some Clace again :) **

**DISCLAIMER : You know Cassandra Clare wrote the TMI and that it's my plot, so I think this will be my last disclaimer.. **

**Love you guys! **

* * *

Clary had to talk to one of the doctors, Dr Piercy or something. He had half long dark hair that covered his ears. Maia had told her that guys with hair long enough to cover their ears had large ears. But Maia used a more dramatic term, like Gigantic Dumbo ears. Clary had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from laughing while he talked.

When he left she tried to sit up, it hurt in her arms and her left leg. The doctor had told her that the damage wasn't too large. The only unfortunate thing was that burn-marks usually had a really long growing process.

She had been really lucky, the smoke from that type of fire could've harmed her in a much greater way, and the fact that she got away with just some minor burn marks were really unbelievable.

Her mother had been away for the last hour, but Clary had spent a lot of time with Jocelyn the past few days, Clary might not have been conscious all the time, but it was great to have a real mom again.

She looked at the clock and the visitor hours were soon closed. Jocelyn would probably not make it up here again if she didn't hurry.

Clary looked down at her own hand and felt goosebumps growing a path upwards her arm. The last person touching her arm was her former boyfriend, or whatever she should call him.

The tall man with dark blue, deep eyes showed up in front of her vision and she had to blink twice to be sure he was just a vision.

He had told her he was sorry, as if that would make everything okay. And as far as he knew she wasn't even awake.

Clary started to breathe heavily and felt the urge to wash her hands, just to get the sense of John off her. It might've sounded stupid, but to her it wasn't. She hurled her feet over the bed side, and tried to find the floor with her weak legs unsteadily placed on the hard hospital floor.

As she got to her feet she had to hold on to the bed to find the right balance. It was weird how it felt like her legs had forgotten how to stand; she had only been in the bed for a few days.

She started to walk over to the sink, but once she took her first step a horrible pain grew in her left leg and she fell to the ground with a groan.

" .no." she whispered frustrated as she crawled up from the cold floor into a sitting position. She looked at her own leg and saw a large reddish mark. The skin looked torn and it a little blood trickled down in a red stream, but it would probably stop in a minute or so, and she immediately felt sick to her stomach.

"Well isn't it Icarus." The beautiful voice rang in the hospital room. Clary blushed and tried to climb to her feet as soon as she understood the voice belonged to no one else than Jace.

"I can help you, you know." He said carefully and held out a strong arm, his veins accentuate under his bronze skin.

She didn't take his hand at first, as stubborn as she was she wanted to get up by herself, but the pain continued to sting so she gave up and let him help her up.

"Why are you here Jace?" she said emotionless and looked up at him squinting.  
"You know Clary, a hello or thank you wouldn't be too much to ask for would it?" he said jokingly, but she didn't laugh.

She just looked at him as he helped her into the bed again. She sat with her feet dangling from the bedside.

"Okay, fine. I wanted to see if you was doing good." He said awkwardly. "You know, you were in a fire."

"No you don't say, thank you for the information smart ass." She laughed sarcastically. "But just as you know, since you took the time to come all the way here, I'm not that bad." She continued and looked down at her feet.

"Good." He said still with an awkward tone in his voice.

It was silent for a few minutes before Clary looked at him and asked curiously. "Icarus? You called me Icarus?"

He laughed and sat down in the chair a few feet away from the bed.

"Yeah, it's from Greek mythology. Icarus, the guy who used wax wings and flew away from some island, but his wings melted as he flew to close to the sun." Jace told her in a calm, steady voice.

"So, I'm a Greek dude with wax wings?" She asked and raised her eyebrows.

Jace laughed a trilling laughter and looked at her with his golden-brown eyes. "No. But sometimes I think you fly to close to the sun." he said and his glance flickered from her, over to the door and back.

"I don't!" she stated, but inside she actually wanted to say something like, 'more like too close to a quasar.'

"Mhm.." Jace mumbled and seemed quite out of the conversation. He studied the room inch for inch and then his eyes stopped at the clock hanging over the bed.

"It's quite unfair don't you think. They've placed the clock over the bed, they could've placed it everywhere in the room, and they decided that the only place where the patient could not see it was the perfect place."

Clary looked at him as he spoke and smiled carefully, "Yeah, totally unfair." She mumbled and lay down in the bed. In a few minutes a nurse would probably walk in and ask Jace to leave, not that she actually wanted him to leave, but visitor's hours were over.

"How long do you have to stay here?" he asked in the same moment as a nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave mister. Miss Fray's visitor's hours are over, strict rules. But you are welcome to come back tomorrow 12.00 o'clock." She smiled and Jace got up from the chair and smiled a real smile. A smile that always made her stomach tickle.

"Okay, ehm bye. See you later Clary." He said quietly and walked towards the door.

"Jace!" she called and he turned around. "I get out on Wednesday."

He nodded and said in a serious voice, "Well, I look forward to it Miss Fray." Clary laughed and saw the nurse wrinkle her nose as to state that she understood the parody of herself.

The next day Clary awoke super early and had to watch some bad TV-series about people trying to find love or old unknown series from the early 1960's.

She had an irritating headache and started searching for some painkillers in the bedside table. The hours passed on slowly and she felt asleep after a while.

When she woke up again a few hours later her mother sat by the bed and looked at her with bright eyes and a wry smile on her face. "Hey darling." She whispered and grabbed Clary's hand carefully. "How are you feeling?" she asked and used her other hand to brush a piece of hair away from Clary's face.

"I'm good. Just a little tired." She answered and smiled back at her mother. Her mother looked at her with a weird smile and then looked away towards the door.

"What?" Clary asked a bit irritated.  
"Oh, I just wondered, do you have a boyfriend Clary?" She said curiously and looked at her daughter.

"No?" she replied unsure if her voice cracked or not. "Why?" she continued.

"Oh, nothing, I just saw this guy coming from your room yesterday. He was really handsome you see." Jocelyn laughed and let go of Clary's hand.

"Mom." She whined.  
"Well, Clary. It's true." She replied and smiled at her. "Fine, he might be quite handsome." Clary admitted.

A dark shadow walked into the room and coughed loudly, "Are you talking about me Fray?"  
Simon's voice resounded in the room as he walked toward her with Maia behind him.

"Hey!" Maia laughed and walked over to her best friend's side and hugged her tightly. "Don't you care about Simon; he's in the mood again." Maia whispered and both of them brought a smile on her face.

"I can hear you Maia.." Simon said and bent down and gave Clary a light hug and a quick kiss on her already hot cheek, which made her blush.

She was left alone for a little while after the doctor requested she should get some rest, and her mother made both Simon and Maia leave.

It had been a nice day, but also a pretty weird one. Jace had visited her, and why would he care about her if he'd just lied and messed with her feelings? Maybe it was more to it than he showed?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I will be posting a new chapter as soon as possibly. **

**Review, follow and favourite. And I just wanted to say that you are so amazing guys! Thank you ! :3 **


	12. Speak of the devil

**Okay, I am so so sorry, i've not posted in like forever.**

_The reason is my stupid laptop did not save what i had written and i had to write a new chapter.** Sorry! **_

**But here you go, and i really hope you like it. **

* * *

When she got out of the hospital three days later it was with a large white bandage wrapped around her left leg in an attention seeking way. She wanted to cover it up, but Jocelyn didn't bring any jeans, because it could damage the bandage. So she had to wear one of her half-long shorts.

When she walked toward their car she noticed a little girl looking at her, her eyes were a clear, deep cerulean blue, like no eyes Clary had ever seen and her blondish hair braided in two side-braids. However her skin was white and tired.

Clary smiled a tentative smile. The young girl skedaddled away in through the large hospital doors. And she didn't look back, so Clary, a bit confused opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat.

It was an awkward silence, and when Clary eyed her mother in the rear-view mirror she saw that she was looking a little pained and discombobulated. She had no idea why, but she did not dare to ask why, her mother often had two moods.

One, the suddenly bursting out crying and get angry at the world, two, the mood where she just nattered away about way too many inappropriate things. And right now, none of the options sounded especially delightful.

When Jocelyn turned in another direction than their old apartment she had to remind herself about the fire, and the fact that they could no longer live there.

The feeling of knowing that all the memories she'd brought with her from California was gone made her slightly sad. The only item she'd gotten out of the fire, and even risked her own life to get, was the little book lying in her bag.

They were on their way to one of Jocelyn's friends, his name was Luke, and Clary had met him a few times before. He was really great, and her mother had told her that he owned a book store.

But the best part of living with Luke would be that her mother wouldn't have time to get drunk and pass out on the couch.

Luke met them in driveway and he had the sweetest smile Clary had seen in a long time. His dark hair had some greyish stains which were lying in his forehead; this made him brush it away more than once before it finally stayed in place.

He went over to her mother's side and opened the door. Clary on the other hand tried circumspectly to open the door and jump out on leg down in to the soft grass.

She didn't exactly land gracefully but she managed to keep her balance as she hobbled toward Jocelyn and Luke.

Luke started saying something about how he would've helped her too, but Clary just smiled and explained that she had to learn to do some stuff herself if she wanted to be up and walking on both feet soon.

After getting a conducted tour through the house and been showed her guest room she'd laid down on the comfortable bed on her stomach. The old book she'd rescued from the flames lay on the bed in front of her and she turned over the leaves of the book.

Luke had asked her if she wanted tea or coffee a few minutes ago, so a hot cup of coffee stood beside the book in a risky position. And after another five minutes she was interrupted again, this time by her phone.

"Hello?" She said carefully, Clary didn't know who called because she'd lost her own phone in the fire and had to use her mom's old one. But it didn't take long before Simon's voice rang in her ear.

"Clary, I'm picking you up in 10 minutes. We're heading to Taki's and you're coming with us." He shouted through the phone, she guessed she was on speaker or something.

"Ehhm, yeah sure." She laughed and clumsily jumped out of bed, nearly spilling the coffee all over the sheets. She said a quick goodbye and hang up before she limped around the room to find something suitable to wear which did not consist of sweatpants and a tank top.

Simon's car, which wasn't exactly the trendiest car in the streets of New York, started making some sort of howling sound. But as stubborn as Simon was he refused to stop and check it.

Time passed by and they'd been sitting there taciturn and it ended up being Simon who broke the silence, "So, Fray. You're out." He said in a deep voice which made Clary raise an eyebrow and smile elated.

"You make it sound like I've been to prison or something Si." She remarked and rested the bandaged leg on the dashboard. "Hey, hey! You can die from that, be careful." He shouted, which made Clary chuckle. "Well, only if you crash and I don't think you're planning on crashing your beautiful car, huh Lewis?" She said between breaths.

His eyes which were the colour of creamed coffee, Clary had always looked at them as a sort of rich brown colour; he rolled them up in sort of an irritated way and started laughing.

Taki's was the sort of diner most people ignored because it looked like a crappy little hole on the outside, but when you got inside it was this whole other world. The decorations were gorgeous and food wasn't bad at all. It was Maia and Jordan who found the little restaurant right before Clary moved to New York.

When they went inside, Maia who sat facing the door with Jordan's back hiding most of her from sight, tried to wave at them so they would come over.

"Hey, it's so good to see you Clary" Maia said in a calm voice as she made space for Clary so she could sit next to her. Clary answered "Yeah, It's great to finally be able to see some normal surroundings again and not just white walls with white beds and white everything."

Jordan who usually could never shut up was unusually quiet today and Clary tried discreet to look around her to see if there was something odd with the place making him so uncomfortable.

"Have I ever told you guys I've never liked that dimwit of an asshole, Lightwood?" Jordan suddenly asked and Maya let out a confused titter as she looked at her own boyfriend.

"No, I cannot recall you ever proclaiming that." She said, and Simon continued her statement, "But I believe your little acquaint here might've made that clear. And for the record, I don't really like them either, except the girl, Isabelle. She's quite cool." Simon made an awkward head movement as he tried to evade further conversation about that avowal.

"I don't know guys, I find them really nice." Clary, but after a few seconds she proceeded with: "Well, at least most of the time." And after saying that she wasn't really sure about that either.

"Speak of the devil." Jordan whispered as he gazed forward.

Clary felt her own heart jump hard inside her chest and she did not dare to turn around, last time she'd talked to Jace he had only talked about unimportant stuff like the sun and clocks. She wanted to know why the hell he'd visited her, and this might've been a good time to confront him.

Except in the same second she turned around to face him, his back was turned toward her and she got a bad feeling in her stomach and turned around again. Damn it.

She could still feel the slim, muscular back behind her eyes and the curly gold hair.

Why did he have this strong effect on her? She shouldn't care, but still he was so challenging to get out of her head. She got up on her feet and took the two crutches as she limped awkwardly toward the bathroom.

The way to the bathroom wasn't long, but it was quite challenging as she had to walk around all the chairs and tables placed around the room. She opened the ligneous door and stood in front of the mirror for a long time.

Her hair was tangled and she wished she'd taken a brush with her, but as she did not have anything she tried to brush the pieces out with her fingers. It was an unsuccessful mission and she took a long breath and walked toward the door again.

Suddenly the door flew up and Clary jumped backwards in surprise. She'd let out a stumbled scream and had fallen into the adjacent bathroom-stall.

"There you are, I was looking for you." Said the annoying voice of the boy she'd tried to ignore.

"Excuse me; did I go in to the wrong bathroom? Because I can't remember the fact that a guy is supposed to attack you on the way out of the girls bathroom." She said, actually a bit confused from the fall.

"No, I'm sorry Clary. But I was looking for you." Jace said and walked toward her to help her stand on both feet again.

"I'm fine, I don't need your help getting up Jace." She said frustrated, she got up pretty easily and stood a few feet away from the golden eyes of Jace Lightwood.

"What did you want to say?" She asked and looked at him while trying to hold a face which would give the impression of boredom. But she failed, as she flinched nervously.

"It's not that important, I didn't mean to hurt you Clary." He said and walked toward her as if he was going to check if she was okay. "You hit your head pretty hard, are you sure you're okay?" He said and sounded genuinely concerned.

"I think it's fine, I just.." She felt a sting in her head, but tried to ignore it as it wasn't extremely awful. Jace lifted his hand carefully toward her face and drew back a curl of tangled fiery hair from her flushed cheek.

She could feel the cold touch of Jace's hand as it brushed her cheek and they met eyes, gold against green. She wasn't sure what would happen if she did not back up now, but at the same time she didn't want to. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't come up with anything to say.

They were quiet for a while, but it ended up being Jace who cut the silence. "You remember that night after I found you, when I drove you home? – you remember what I told you?" He asked, and of course she remembered. She remembered every word.

"Yeah, you said I wasn't beautiful. That you just lied and…" She was prepared to recall the whole night for him when a hand was laid over her mouth.

"I know what I said." Jace had moved closer to her, and his body was like an electric heater.

"And I'm sorry." Clary's eyes flew up, _what?_ She felt like she'd been struck by lighting and could not move a limb or nearly even breathe. His fingers moved from her lips carefully toward her chin and up toward her temple. "You are, you are beautiful." He whispered as he ran his steady fingers through Clary's messy hair.

His face came even closer, and all Clary could do was stand there frozen and breathing heavily.

When his lips touched her mouth she instantly felt a bit eased. And she closed her eyes. Jace's lips were soft against hers, not like she'd expected. His hands were placed on both sides of her waist and he had drawn her closer to his body.

She positioned her own hands around his neck and a few minutes after, she leaned her back against the wall and she gasped for air. With Jace's lips still against hers she could feel him smile and then he whispered "Don't forget to breathe Clary, it's not that hard."

She shoved her elbow lightly in his side and answered back, "Shut up, it's unbelievable how conceited you are." His facial expression didn't change and he responded while his lips brushed lightly against her neck, "Sorry, it's just amusing that you forget to breathe." He smirked and kissed her softly on the lips again before taking a step backwards.

It hadn't been easy to eat lunch with her friends with Jace just a few feet away from her. Her stomach tickled every time she gazed toward him, especially when Maia and Simon asked questions about her red cheeks and nervousness.

But she'd gotten through it, and when Simon drove her home they'd not talked about anything other than what the next name of Simon's band would be. He played bass and she had no idea if he had ever taken a class or not, most likely not.

Every time he came up with another silly name for the band Clary had just nodded and agreed, laughing at the ones which were the stupidest.

Coming home was nice, and her leg ached for some rest. Her brain too if that mattered.

But every time she nearly fell asleep the same sweet voice rang in her head. "_You are, you are beautiful."_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Finally the Clace. **

**Well, review, follow and favorite! I love you guys! **


	13. bewildered

**So a quick update this time, but it's not the longest chapter. But it's just an opening to the next chapter, so don't worry :P **

**And I would just like to thank you guys for all the amazing reviews you've given me, i really appreciate all of them. We are not that far away from 100 reviews now, and it would be so awesome to get there soon !:D **

* * *

The days flew fast and when Monday and school crept in on her she was actually ready for it. Of course she was extremely nervous thinking about both John and Jace. She needed to get some things straight with Jace, like why he would lie and then tell the truth, if it was the truth.

Luke had offered to drive her to school considering the circumstances with her leg and everything, mostly, Clary assumed it was to make a good impression on Jocelyn, which seemed to work pretty well.

Her mother had been fluffing around laughing and acting like a normal human being for the last week, and everything looked perfectly okay.

After getting out of Luke's car she walked toward the school building when a rough arm grabbed around her wrist. "Clary! I need to speak with you." John's low voice whispered to her.

"No. Get away from me. I don't want to talk to you!" she whispered angry back. "You are a sick person John and I don't need you in my life. I don't WANT you in my life." Her voice had grown steadily and he dragged her around the corner, her back pressed against the cold brick wall. Looking around the place to see if someone saw them he started talking again.

"Clary…" He started, but she drew her arm out of his grip. "No John. Don't try to explain anything to me. I am not a child." She shouted at him, and like a reflex he covered her mouth with his hand.

Panic grew inside her and she whimpered from the pain of his hard hand against her lips. "I am so sorry Clary, but you need to listen to me." His voice a bit louder now, "You can't tell anyone about what happened, Okay? I can be sent to jail for what we did." He lowered his hand, but still held her tightly against the wall.

"Why the hell would I care?".

He started to look a bit frustrated, his icy blue eyes fired up and in that moment Clary was more than one hundred percent sure he was going to hit her. He gript her chin hard and laid his thumb over her lower lip and suddenly he kissed her.

She was too startled to do anything for a few seconds before she bewildered got out of his grip. "What is wrong with you?" she shrieked and felt the tears stinging behind her eyes.

"You need help John, and I won't be that help for you. Please, just let me go." She said and started walking away from him.

"I don't want you to be anything for me Clary. I don't need you, I know about you and that Lightwood kid. Be careful around him Clarissa. You don't want to associate with the wrong people." He shouted at her and she let out a sarcastic laughter, in the same time as she turned around to face him she said calmly:  
"I won't tell the police what you did to me, but don't you go around harassing me and telling me what to do. Okay?!"

Then she left.  
-

The classes were awfully dull, but she got through the two last classes easier. It was group project and she and Maia were able to work together.

"No he did not. You need to report that Clary, he is a teacher." Maia whispered after Clary shortly explained why she was so out of focus. She chortled sarcastic way, "Well, I would've done that, but I don't want to be remembered as the girl who screwed around with her teacher. And I want him to leave me alone." Her voice cracked a bit and she let out a nervous sound.

"Hey, I'm sorry." She said and gave her a gaze full of sympathy.

"Clary." A voice behind them rang in her ears.

Both Maia and Clary turned around and found Jace standing behind them with his arms crossed. "Can I talk to you?" he asked and tuned one of the corners of his mouth up.

She hesitated a few seconds before getting up and following him a few feet away from the other students.

"Mhm?" she asked carefully and scanned his expression and body before smiling.

He instantly leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the lips. He tasted sweet, and there was something about his kisses that made her feel tickly and even happy.

"Do you want to come with me to California?" He asked quickly and looked at her with his golden eyes solid on her.

"What? N-now?" she asked confused. "No, of course not. Not right now, this weekend." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Just us?" She asked nervous and thought about the questions she wanted to ask him and the fact that she'd only known him a month or so.

"No, Izzy and Alec will come too. We are actually supposed to visit some family, but that's probably not going to happen." He laughed and it made Clary relax a bit. She brushed her fingers through her red wavy hair and smiled. "I'll ask my mom. But I can't promise anything." She smiled and thought of the visit as a good time to ask Jace some questions.

He smiled again and his gold eyes lit up, the sight of him was something which made Clary smile instantly. "Good." He said and turned around to walk away.

When she got back from school her mother sat on one of the kitchen chairs with a cup of coffee and a paint brush in her hand. She hadn't painted in a long time, not from what Clary had understood at least.

"Hey mom." She smiled and sat down beside her.

Jocelyn smiled back at her and dropped the brush down on a paper next to her. She looked happy, even healthy.

They sat in silence for a moment before Clary broke the muteness. "So mom, I was wondering something. You remember the guy from the hospital.." she inquired.

"You mean that handsome boy coming to see you?" Clary choked on her own mother's words and felt blood stream to her cheeks. "Yeah, I guess. Well he and his family asked if I want to come with them to California. Can I?" she rushed so ask.

To convince her mother that the trip would be a great break from all the stress back home was quite hard, but Luke had backed Clary up and after a few hours her mother finally gave up.

She put her phone to her ear and heard a buzzing sound and then someone picked up. "Hello?" Isabelle's voice held in the phone.

When Clary told her she could come with them Izzy told her she would tell Jace and then she started babbling about what she wanted to shop there and about boys and over to stuff Clary nearly didn't even understand.

Clary exhaled and started mentally packing everything she had to take with her for the trip and she suddenly became extremely nervous. No, it was going to be a great trip.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it. What will happen in California? **

**review, follow and favourite. You know i love you! :) **


	14. City of Angels

**I'm so so so sorry for not posting a new chapter for so long, especially since it's summer. I've just had the biggest lack of imagination toward this chapter. I had about 1000 words but I couldn't seem to finish it. But here it is_. Sorry.. _**

* * *

The airport was bigger than she'd expected, actually she'd been too nervous to expect anything. She stood alone in the open space, her pale fingers clutching to the suitcase in her grip. She could feel someone coming closer to her back, but she didn't turn around.

She felt the warmth of Jace's body transferring over to hers. He stood as close as he could possibly get without people looking at him, not that people didn't look at him already.

His mouth was inches from Clary's ear as he whispered, "Ready?", Clary heard his voice as if he was speaking loudly in the death of silence. She turned around and smiled carefully. "I've never been on a plane."

She took in the sight of him; he wore a pale blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair slightly messy, but it still looked sexy. Something she would never be able to pull off, perfect hair without doing anything with it. Nope.

"Oh, it's not that scary, at least if it doesn't catch on fire or the door opens. But that probably won't happen." He joked and smiled down at her. She smiled ironically back and bit her lower lip.

"No, but Clary, it's not scary." He reassured and started walking toward the entrance. Isabelle, Alec and Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, which Clary had met once or twice before, were walking a few yards in front of them.

After checking in with everyone and giving away their luggage they were able to rest a bit before the plane left.

Clary sat awkwardly at a table with Alec and Magnus while Izzy and Jace ordered some food. None of them tried to start a conversation with her since Magnus talked about something he wanted to do in California which he hadn't been able to do last time he'd been there.

She felt a bit badly for Magnus, because Alec was just nodding and listening, not taking any initiative to the conversation. She understood him thought, it was 2 am.

When Jace and Izzy came back they carried a tray each with coffee and baguettes. Everyone talked about different stuff they wanted to do when they got there and how they were going to ignore visiting their family.

Even though they ended up agreeing to see them.

While they talked Clary sat silent and listened to the crowded airport, it was strange here. Everyone was in a hurry and some walked alone with small briefcases wearing suits making them look important. Others walked in big groups of families with kids and parents.

When a loud, unclear voice spoke up and told them that their plane left in 30 minutes so everyone taking the plane to California had to go to the gate, they started to get up walking toward the gates.

Clary looked up at Jace; he stared forward at the plane. His facial expression tight, but it still had softness to it.

Inside it was quite narrow; they'd gotten the window seats and the three middle seats. Clary sat next to the window with Jace next to her. It was some space between him and Isabelle and in the other end Magnus sat.

After about half an hour the plane was up in the air and Clary sat silent watching down the dark black night sky. If she looked closely she could catch sight of the lights thousands of meters below them.

They looked like millions of small dancing fireflies flowing in the air. She turned her head around for less than a second and looked up at Jace sitting tired next to her.

His fair hair had landed across his eyes and she couldn't know for sure if he had closed his eyes or not.

They'd been silent most of the way, but it was the sort of silence making you calm. Not the stressed out silence where you kill your brain trying to come up with something to say.

A loud sound rang out in the plane and the lights were shut off. Behind her she could hear children scream in fear, and she tightened her grip around the armrests. She had no doubt Jace was awake now.

The seat-belt light got turned on and a soft voice spoke out: "_There is no need to panic, we've just hit a jet steam, which can cause turbulence. So there is nothing to worry about. But we will ask you to fasten your seat belts."_ The voice said and Clary heard a dozens of clicks from people doing what he asked them to.

Clary hurried to get the belt on. And just in time, it felt like a fast-flowing river swirling against a riverbank, and suddenly the plane was in free fall.

Without thinking, Clary grabbed Jace's hand and held it tightly. She didn't let out a sound, unlike the other people on the plane. It was a heavy pressure lifting her from the seat.

Glad the belt held her down she sighed and bit her lower lip hard. She hadn't been able to watch Jace's reaction, since she was freaking out inside of her head.

None of them has time to exchange any words before the plane flowed normally away like nothing big had happened. From time to time a smaller wind hit them, and she jumped a bit in her seat.

Jace bent his head down, his mouth steady a few millimetres from her ear. When he opened his mouth and a soft melody of words spoke to her. He'd obviously seen her tension and found out talking would be best.

And it was. His voice ran through her head like a sweet song. She smiled and the nerves disappeared like dust.

The long flight finally over, and Clary and the others walked around inside the airport, trying to find the exit. She walked beside Isabelle as they talked about what happened.

Jace smirked and alleged he'd not been scared at all, and Clary wasn't sure, he had seemed pretty relaxed, but Izzy protested passionately. Just to irritate Jace even more, Magnus teamed up with Izzy.

"Whatever, I'm not lying. That's that." He said and brushed his hands through his messy fair hair.

"Oh, but I can tell you're lying." Izzy beamed enthusiastic.

"Yeah? How?" he replied curiously with a deep hint of sarcasm.

"Your lips are moving." She grinned again, and Clary which had been silent most of the walk, let out a laughter of amusement. Jace gave Izzy a smirk and bit the side of his lower lip carefully.

"Hey Iz, you got something on your face." He said convincing. She touched her own cheek and raised a pair of perfect eyebrows toward him.

"Stupidity." He said as if he hadn't made a sarcastic comment, and this time Alec was the one laughing. Izzy shot him an angry glare, but her lips moved slightly toward a smile.

They walked in silence for a while before they reached the exit.

Clary smiled carefully, it was exactly like she'd remembered it. Even as the night sky laid over the blue with sparkling stars covering its charcoal blackness.

Without noticing she had stopped and found the others walking a few feet in front of her.

No, there were only three shapes ahead of her, and in that moment a pair of soft lips brushed lightly against her left ear.

"Welcome to the city of angels."

* * *

**So, here it is. Tell me what you thought. And I think they'll be staying in LA for a few chapters, so what do you think is going to happen. Some of you sent me PM's and actually got it right. Anyone else having their suspicions ? ? **


	15. Take My Breath Away

**So i decided to give you guys a fluffy chapter before the irritating part comes. Hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: **The chapter is called Take my breath away as in the song from Berlin (you may know it from Top gun). And I just borrowed the characters from Cassie, my plot though.

* * *

"NO!" Clary laughed as she opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of ice tea. Her eyes met the chartreuse eyes of Magnus Bane and he smiled a cute, innocent smile at her, as if he didn't ask her if she'd slept with Jace yet.

He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, "Okay, just wondering." He replied and brushed a smooth hand through his black glittery hair.

"Yeah, and it's kind of private." She replied back with a singing tone in her voice. The ice cold tea felt good in the warm air surrounding them.

"I wonder if being stuck with only you for so long was a good idea after all." She said jokingly and an illustrious grin transformed on his lips. "Well sweetie, it's too late to run now." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen, Clary following like a lost puppy.

Jace, Isabelle and Alec had to visit their family since that was the whole reason for the trip, but they'd promised to come back around six pm, and it was 6:30 right now. She let out a heavy breath and fell down on the soft couch next to Alec's sumptuous looking boyfriend.

"Funny." She said sarcastically, but actually she had started to enjoy the company of the weird, arrogant, but still elegant boyfriend of Jace's brother.

She turned around to say something, but in the same second a trio of laughing voices came through the front door. "Having any fun here?" the voice belonging to Jace rang in the room as they walked in.

"Mhm, tons." She replied and smiled a shy smile toward him.

"I know where we are going tonight!" Isabelle shouted as she came after him. "Izzy, we don't want to go to a fun fair." Alec said loudly before she could continue.

"It's at the beach Alec!" Izzy defended herself.

"I want!" Clary smiled toward Isabelle when the raven haired girl grinned thankfully toward her.

"See? Magnus?" She invited him to help her out. Magnus shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Sure, I love colours, and beaches!" he smiled teasingly toward Alec, who rolled his eyes irritated.

"Fine, we'll go to the stupid fun fair." He replied and sat down next to Magnus.

Isabelle let out a happy exult and bit her lower lip.

….

The clock had turned seven when Clary walked down the stairs in a pair of dark denim shorts ripped in the ends and a short laced top hanging loose showing a bit of her stomach, and her brown leather bag hanging across her shoulder.

Jace met her in the end of the staircase and smiled a pretty smile at her, "You look pretty." He said softly and Clary could feel her heart make a leap. Trying to smile away the nervousness she walked toward the door beside him.

…

Clary walked beside Isabelle as they approached the bright lights looking like Christmas lights in the twilight. The travelling funfair looked beautiful in the dark shadows, and Clary smiled slightly. She saw a big Ferris wheel looking kind of pinkish, loud music playing from the crowded place.

When they was near enough to hear the excited screams coming from different rides Isabelle gripped Alec's hand and dragged him faster toward the place.

"Someone's in a hurry." She heard Magnus breathe as he followed them, disappearing in the crowed.

Clary swallowed tightly and felt the nerves come back, Jace walked silent beside her and she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again; afraid her voice would sound shaky and stumbled.

"Why are you so quiet?" the soft voice of Jace rang in her ears.

"Oh-ehm.." She tried to press together a sentence, but her words were stuck in her throat.

Clary had no idea why she fumbled around him right now, but it happened, and she wished he would just walk away from her, so she could hide for the rest of the night.

"If I'm boring, you could just tell me, and I can get your thoughts spinning in a whole different direction." He said in a seductive voice and a smile cracked on her lips.

"No, you're not." She replied and looked at him, her eyes looking almost lime in the shine of all the lights around them, and he smiled back as his gold hit hers.

"Relax, I was kidding." He said and she could feel his fingers brush against her wrist, leaving her blood rushing hot, burning in her veins.

"Oh." She said stupidly, her mind wandering off to the light kiss of his fingertips, trying to calm her damn anxiety toward the whole setting.

"But I wouldn't mind taking your mind off whatever you are thinking." She heard his voice loudly in her ears.

"Oh, but what if I'm thinking of you?" She asked and smiled, finally managing to take control over her own words.

"Well, if that's the occurrence, than I wouldn't mind turning those thoughts even louder." He said and smirked.

"Jace." She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. They had walked around the park for a while, but first now Clary saw dimly the rides surrounding them.

Izzy, Alec and Magnus had long ago disappeared from her sight.

"Mhm?" Jace replied, still holding his stupid, sexy grin.

"No, I meant, you can't do that to me." Her heart spoke before her brain could process what she should've said.

Jace let out a snort and it blossomed a bright pink colour in Clary's cheeks.

"Oh, what do you mean Clary?" She could feel the grin which had transformed into an even bigger shining beam.

"Nothing." She replied and looked at him with a firm expression.

"Nothing you say?" He answered and took her hand lightly in his. "So, you mean that if I do this, it doesn't affect you at all?" He brushed her red curls -looking almost a dark puce in the lights above them- away with his strong thumb, tracing a thin path down her neck.

She shook her head and tried to hide the mild goosebumps altering on her naked arms.

"No." She held a stiff voice and looked up at him.

The smirk hadn't left his lips as the scene developed, "okay." He motioned with his lips as he let his fingers slip a few inches down, brushing over her collar bone toward the strap of her top.

She stood still for a few seconds, if he had moved faster, she would've let him kiss her, but something inside her said no.

"I love this song." She interrupted, her feet drawing a step backwards. She hadn't realized they stood on the side of what looked like a dance floor, or at least people used it as a dance floor.

Bodies pressed together in beautiful couples, slowly dancing to a song she recognized as 'Take my breath away', which was extremely awful, because the more beautiful the song sounded the harder it would be to refuse what Jace was going to ask her to do.

And he knew she would have a hard time saying no. So he did it.

"May I have this dance Clary?" he said in a steady, soft voice and held out his hand.

Clary bit her lip and smiled carefully. His strong hand took an easy grip around hers, and suddenly their bodies blended together. They fitted together as if they'd known each other for years, his skin touching hers, and burning it as flames.

As the song continued she tried to concentrate on the lyrics, turning her attention away from his perfect lips, the ones she knew tasted sweet with a hint of peppermint.

She failed tragically and as the aureate eyes in front of her lowered to fit her height she didn't step back.

His mouth hit hers with a soft groan and they collided softly together. Her right hand slipped out of his hold and dropped against his chest. The kiss was different from their other ones. Deeper and slow.

She holds her breath as his lips moved against her open mouth, tasting her lips slowly.

* * *

**So was that Clace moment worthy a review or two ? I hope so.. **

**I love you guys, and thank you for reading. It really makes my day better every time i see someone following, favouriting(is that a word?) and reviewing! **


End file.
